Polychromatic Lives
by UniqueNeko
Summary: You never know who will be numbered for what crazy situation! What will happen to the Pokémon characters as they go through different questions, awkward randomness, and perhaps plain rage! Requests are accepted.
1. Pokemon Adventures: 1

**This is an idea I had while I browsed around deviantART. It seemed like a fun idea. :3 So here's how it'll work. I'll randomly pick 10 characters from the Pokemon Adventures manga or Pokemon anime and number them from, obviously, one through ten. Then I'll have random questions having numbers in them. **

**For example: 2 and 5 are in 1's house. What will they do?**

**That seems simple enough, right? Good. I'll accept questions too! You won't know who will be numbered what! So if you hadn't figured it out, no putting names! You randomly submit something like the example above. No names for requests or else it will be completely ignored! Okay? Oh, I'm excited for this! **

**Ready, go! :D**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their rightful owners!**

* * *

This chapter: Pokemon Adventures

1: Sapphire  
2: Silver  
3: Crystal  
4: Red  
5: Platinum  
6: Blue  
7: Emerald  
8: White  
9: Black  
10: Ruby

* * *

_-__**6 falls in love with 9, but 9 loves 3! What will 6 do?**_

Blue stood with a blank expression as she saw her juniors Crystal and Black stand awkwardly next to each other. Their hands were intertwined and a faint blush brushed their cheeks.

"I-I'm sorry senior…I'm aware of your love for me, but I'm in love with senior Crystal!" Black exclaimed. Crystal stared at the Evolver with a sorry and desperate expression. Blue continued staring emotionlessly at the two before screaming into the air.

"Of a_ll _times, I had to forget my camera _today!"_

_-__**7 is a waiter/waitress at a fancy restaurant! How will they do?**_

"Hello, welcome to Floral Fancies, may I take your order?" Emerald asked politely. Crystal had gotten him to take this job so he obliged, of course. A woman in her twenties and a man some years older than her looked towards him. The man looked very confused while the woman squealed.

"Oh my goodness, they have adorable children working here now?!" She gasped.

Needless to say, Emerald was fired after causing a _slight _scene.

_-__**2 hates 4. Why?**_

Silver glared at his senior, Red. They sat on Mount Silver –no pun intended – to train. However, Silver was feeling quite ticked at the leader of the Dexholders and tried his best not to strangle him. Red, from where he sat with Pika, noticed this.

"Is everything all right?" He questioned.

"You…I heard from a certain someone that you called my hair feminine…" Silver growled. Red's eyes widened and he gulped before bolting down the mountain with an enraged redhead chasing after him.

_-__**1 is giving 8 a present for their birthday. What does 1 give 8?**_

"Uh, happy birthday?" Sapphire tossed a present to her junior, White, who yelped as the box clumsily fell into her hands. The Unova Dexholder gazed curiously at Sapphire, who shrugged.

"I heard it was your birthday today so senior Blue forced me to give you this." She explained.

"So it's from senior Blue and you have no idea what's inside?" White asked. Sapphire shook her head.

"Yeah, I have no idea. Why?"

"I think it's better if I _don't _open it."

_-__**3 and 10 are caught making out and 7 walks in. How will they react?**_

Crystal gasped and broke the kiss as the door opened, revealing a shocked Emerald. Ruby quickly backed away and coughed gawkily under his friend's gaze.

"I-It isn't what it looks like!" Crystal cried out.

"We can explain!" Ruby added. All they got for a reply was Emerald running down the hall. They began chasing after him as they heard him yell,

"Senior Blue, I got the blackmail!"

_-__**9 tries to convince 4 to go to a strip club.**_

Red and Black were lying on the ground of Pallet Town, breathing heavily after a battle between the fierce trainers. Of course, Red won, but Black came down to Red's second to last Pokemon. Their sweat covered their skin and they were silent as they tried to catch their breath. After a bit, though, Black broke the quiet.

"G-Great battle, senior." Black gasped.

"Same to you, B-Black…" Red responded. The two were quiet again for a full ten minutes before Black suddenly thought of something.

"Hey, senior?" Black panted.

"Yeah?"

"We should go to a strip club…" Black suggested. Red didn't respond for a second before he chuckled.

"Did Gold tell you to do this?"

"You're no fun…"

_-__**Would 2 and 7 go out?**_

"Senior, let's go out!" Emerald shouted as he ran up to the Exchanger. The older boy slowly raised his head and narrowed his metallic eyes when the short boy reached him. A huge grin was on the Hoenn Dexholder's lips.

"Dare to repeat that?" Silver lowly said. Emerald cocked his head to the side and gave him a confused expression.

"Let's go out?"

Punches and cries of pain echoed throughout the lab that the two were in before Emerald limped out of the building. Bruises and cuts decorated his body with blood dripping down his injuries. Emerald scoffed as he hobbled to the nearest Pokemon Center.

"I just wanted to give him some fresh air…Sheesh…"

_-__**5 and 10 are at the mall. What will happen?**_

"Oh my gosh, the dress is on sale! This shirt's design is simply amazing! Arceus, _please _tell me that these shoes are affordable!" Ruby rambled on as he went from rack to rack in the store. Platinum stood and watched her senior frolic around. If he was like this the whole time, this one store being their first one…

"I don't think that even Arceus can save me now…" Platinum sighed.

_-__**1 hears weird noises coming from 3's room. 6 is in there! What's happening?**_

Sapphire whistled as she walked down the hotel corridor. The Dexholders were together for a party that senior Blue had set up and the brunette was going to the lobby where the others were probably waiting. However, as she walked by Crystal's hotel room, she heard thumping noises which caught her attention. Something told her to stay and listen, much to her dismay, and after some debating, she followed her gut. Quietly, she put her ear next to the door.

"S-Senior Blue, stop! What if someone hears?" Crystal gasped.

"Everyone else is probably downstairs already and Platinum rented the whole hotel so no one will be disturbed." Blue argued. Another thumping noise was heard and Crystal gasped again.

"Don't touch there!" Crystal snapped.

"It doesn't hurt…" Blue soothed. Sapphire's eyes widened. No…They weren't doing what she thought they were doing…right?

"Stupid bed keeps making noises…" Crystal grumbled. Sapphire couldn't take it anymore and used her strength to break the door and burst in.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Sapphire shouted. Blue and Crystal looked up from where they stood…

Next to the bed?

"Sapphire! That's what _we _should be asking!" Crystal yelled. From what it looked like, Blue was treating her hand from a bloody wound while Crystal was trying to move her bed.

"W-What? What's going on?" Sapphire inquired.

"Crystal didn't like where the bed was since water kept dripping down from the ceiling so she asked me to help move it. A goddamn loose nail got to me, though." Blue explained. So that's why she told her not to touch…

"…If you'll excuse me, I have to bash in senior Gold's head for making me dirty-minded…" Sapphire grumbled.

-_**8 is trying to bake a cake for 7 with 2's aid. What happens?**_

"Uh, senior, I think that's the salt…You're supposed to get sugar." White pointed out. Silver ignored her and put the salt in the mixture, making White gasp.

"Senior?! Didn't you hear me?!" White shouted.

"Loud and clear." Silver responded. White cocked her head and perked a brow.

"What? Then why didn't you listen and get the sugar?" Silver turned towards her and perked his own brow.

"This is supposed to be for Emerald, right?" Silver asked. White nodded.

"Good. Then it's perfect." Silver smirked.

* * *

**April vacation! Yay! :D I've been working on stories, honest! I just kept getting distracted and never finished anything…^^; DON'T KILL ME, PLEASE. D: I'm also trying to learn the dance to "Loving U" by Sistar for a summer concert…in my new church…although this dance shouldn't have been selected for CHURCH. I have to be Hyorin…You can figure out yourself who it is. TT w TT I suck at dancing…FML. **

**This was pretty fun! :D It's not a great start, but it's not the worst! :3 Tell me what you think! ^^ Please review! c: Please request an random question as well! Remember, no names or else it will be completely ignored! Thanks for reading!**

**Once again, please review and request! :V **

**Thanks! **

**UniqueNeko**

**P.S. Yes, the cover for this story is Silver cuddling a Chikorita. Problem? :3**

**P.P.S. I'm aware that the title is similar to Rainbow...Shush. XD**


	2. Pokemon Anime: 1

**Hehehe, I got so excited that I already made another chapter…Hehehe ^^;;**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

This chapter: Pokemon Anime

1: Drew  
2: Paul  
3: Ash  
4: May  
5: Misty  
6: Gary  
7: Dawn  
8: Cilan  
9: Max  
10: Brock

* * *

-_**2 and 7 are having a fight. What would 3 do? (Suggested by KinYuen97)**_

"Troublesome girl! My Pokemon must go through training to get stronger!"

"But you're overworking them! If you do that, then their physical form will just get weaker!"

Ash awkwardly stood in the background as he watched Dawn and Paul argue (again). The three were currently inside of Ash's home since he was having a party with all of his friends as a small reunion of some sort. However, Paul secretly trained his Pokemon in Ash's backyard and the bluenette had caught him. In fact, Ash had just come by now to get something from his shed.

"It's a party! You have to let loose and relax!" Dawn yelled.

"I have the right to do whatever I want to! I didn't even want to come!" Paul spat.

"Then why did you, huh?" Dawn retorted. Paul clicked his tongue in annoyance and clenched his hands into fists. Ash gulped and prayed to be alive after this before stepping in. He slowly held his hands up.

"Come on, guys. This isn't something worth fighting over…" Ash tried to console.

"Shut up and stay out of it!" The two both shouted at the same time. They then turned to each other again and narrowed their eyes.

"Don't copy what I say!" Dawn growled.

"I should be the one saying that to you! I said it first and therefore you copied _me!_" Paul snarled. Ash shook his head and sighed before walking away. It wasn't even worth trying anymore. He didn't want to get in the crossfire of the two over a hose in the shed…

-_**6 and 10 are in a haunted mansion! Can they survive and get out together?**_

Gary and Brock held their breaths as they heard the footsteps of the same ghost that had been chasing them throughout the mansion. When the steps faded, the two males exhaled and began catching their breaths. Gary growled in annoyance as he took out a small piece of paper with an address on it.

"Stupid Misty…I can't believe we fell for this…" Gary sighed. Brock's expression turned from fear into disappointment.

"I know, right? This obviously isn't a bathhouse for women…Hot, sexy women…"

Somewhere in Kanto, a certain orange-haired girl sneezed.

-_**1 and 5 are drunk! They somehow end up at 4's (and in this case, 9's too) house! What happens?**_

May hummed a small tune as she brushed her Glaceon's fur. She was in the living room with Max, who was reading a book on their couch. Their parents were currently out of the house celebrating their anniversary inside of a fancy resort. They wouldn't come back until three days later, according to them.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang and the two looked up before gazing at each other. May's expression went blank.

"I got it last time. It's your turn." May said. Max shook his head.

"I think not, my dear sister. It was me who got it last time when Dawn came over which was about a few hours ago and no one rang the doorbell after her visit. Therefore, it's your turn." Max smirked. May rolled her eyes and grumbled as she stood and went to open the door. She turned the knob and swung the door open. What she was met with was definitely unexpected.

Misty and Drew suddenly fell over and onto the floor, making May yelp with surprise. Max came over, hearing his sister's yells and stood in confusion as he saw who visited them.

"Um, are they okay?" Max questioned. May crouched down and shook their limp bodies.

"Misty! Drew! Are you two okay? What happened?!" The two murmured something and the two siblings cocked their head to the sides.

"Uh, repeat that please? It'd be easier if you two got up…" May told them. Drew was the first to sit up. May noticed that his cheeks were flushed and his bloodshot eyes were drooped. He gazed at May, blinking for a few moments before breaking out to a weird grin.

"Maaay, it's you." Drew slurred. May perked a brow.

"Um…Yeah, it's me. Are you guys all right?"

"Just dandy!" Misty piped as she suddenly sprang up to her feet, flailing her arms around. Max jumped as Misty quickly turned her head to face him.

"It's little Maxie! Come here!" Misty began chasing Max, who ran out of pure instinct and his gut telling him to. May sweatdropped as she heard the two yelling with the occasional crash here and there…That wouldn't be fun to clean.

"Maaay…" Drew whined. The coordinator turned to face him. He suddenly tackled her, making May cry out in surprise.

"D-Drew?! What the heck?!" May shouted. Something reeked…Was that alcohol?!

"Drew! Were you and Misty drinking?!" May shrieked. Drew nuzzled his nose into her shoulder, making her blush.

"You're too loud…Lemme sleep…" Drew hiccupped. May groaned as she heard his light snores. She sat up and tried to pry Drew's arms off around her waist, but they were secured tight.

"MAX!" May screeched at the top of her lungs.

"I'M KIND OF BUSY RIGHT NOW!" Max shouted back. May sighed as she rubbed her temples. This would be a long night.

-_**8 is told by 6 that 3 knocked them up…How does 8 react?**_

"Cilan?" The green-haired waiter looked up from the book he was reading and saw an antsy Gary come in. The two were sharing a room in a hotel since Ash's party had more than one part to it.

"Oh, hi Gary. Is something wrong?" Cilan asked. The two boys didn't know each other well, but they both thought that the other boy was all right.

"Um, can I tell you something? I mean, I know that we're not that close, but…"

"Of course. Tell me what's on your mind."

"You won't tell anyone, right?" Gary mumbled. Cilan hummed and nodded.

"Not a soul." Cilan replied. Gary took in a gulp of air and exhaled as he took a seat on his bed, sitting opposite from Cilan.

"Ash…um, he…got _close _to me…" Gary gulped. Cilan perked a brow.

"I thought that you two were already close childhood rivals?" Cilan asked. Gary shook his head.

"No, no! Not like that…He…knocked me up…" Gary braced for Cilan's disgusted reaction and clenched his eyes shut. However, all Gary heard was silence and he opened his eyes to see Cilan's surprised expression. Gary swallowed a lump in his throat and was about to leave before a chuckle escaped Cilan's throat.

"What?" Gary snapped. Cilan gave him a half-smile, half-smirk, and his eyes shined slyly.

"I always thought that it would be the other way around."

-_**3 and 9 are against 1 and 10's marriage. How do they object?**_

"Why the _hell _am I in a _wedding dress_ to get married to _you_?!" Drew hissed as Brock stood next to him in a tuxedo. The Gym-Leader shrugged.

"This is a favor from Misty. It doesn't seem so bad."

"DO YOU NOT SEE THE SITUATION HERE?! HOW ARE YOU SO CASUAL ABOUT THIS?!" Drew shouted. Brock chuckled in amusement. Misty and May were practically dying from laughter on the floor, rolling around and clutching their stomachs. Everyone else either looked bewildered, confused, amused, or all of the above.

"Hey, where's Paul and Max?" Brock suddenly asked, looking around the chapel. As if on cue, the two boys busted the doors open, making the crashing sound echo throughout the church.

"We object!" Max shouted as he stormed in. Paul simply glared ahead as usual, following the small boy begrudgingly with his hands stuffed into his dress pants' pockets.

"This isn't a real-!" Drew was about to say but Brock cut in.

"And why not?" Brock asked. Max stayed in his defensive pose before Paul scoffed.

"We're only doing this for the money." Paul sneered.

"PAUL, YOU RUINED THE FUN!" Misty and May both cried, chasing the purple-headed boy out of the church.

-_**4 invites 3 and 8 to their house for dinner. What happens?**_

"Food is served!" Cilan announced as the last dish was placed onto the table. May and Ash drooled over the sight of the magnificent food before diving in, making Cilan laugh. Even though May was supposed to cook, Cilan couldn't risk eating something from the brunette.

-_**7 needs to stay at a friend's house. Do they choose 2 or 5?**_

"Hmm, Paul's hotel is nearby, but if I stay with Misty…" Dawn hummed in thought as the debated whether to choose Paul or Misty's house to stay in. Dawn scoffed at the thought of staying with Paul and headed towards Misty's Gym when all of a sudden, she felt a searing pain in the back of her head and fainted. Daisy caught her in time and giggled.

"You, like, need to stop putting out." Daisy whispered before skipping over to Paul's hotel with an unconscious Dawn over her shoulder.

-_**3, 4 and 6 are the only humans left in the middle of a zombie apocalypse. What will happen?**_

"No, I want that gun, Gary! Give it here!" Ash shouted. Gary scoffed and held the carbine away from Ash's grasp.

"No way, Ashy-boy! I had this first! It's mine!" Gary yelled back.

"Um, guys, there's kind of a horde of zombies coming over here…" May pointed to the walking corpses that were in numbers over twenty.

"You always get the cool guns! I want that one!" Ash whined.

"You're just too slow! Be quicker on your feet!" Gary rolled his eyes. May held her pistol ready in her hands and pointed it towards the zombies.

"Uh, guys?" The brunette was ignored and she groaned before shooting a zombie's head off.

"I have to do all of the work…" May grumbled as she shot a zombie's leg.

-_**2 has to marry 5, 8, or 9. Who do they choose?**_

Paul looked from Misty to Cilan to Max with a hard expression. Dawn had just asked him a 'Would You Rather' question where it concerned marrying Misty, Cilan, or Max. A long silence filled the air before Paul stood from his spot in the circle of friends.

"I'd rather stay single forever."

-_**4 and 5 are stuck in a room alone…drunk. What happens?**_

May whined as she slid down the wall with her back, curling up into a ball as she hit the floor. She hiccupped into her hands, her drooping eyes glazed over. Misty was at the other side of the room, groaning now and then.

"Mistyyyyy…This is like what happened when you and Drew came to my house drunk…" May cackled madly after saying that.

"Except you're the one drunk…" Misty grinned.

"L-Lies! You're drunk too…" May slurred.

"Off of your naked body." Misty purred. May looked towards the Gym-Leader, blinking with a blank face before sticking her tongue out.

"You can't touch any of _this_."

* * *

**I swear that all of these were coincidences! I swear! D: Some of them were fun to imagine, yes? :D Oh, and to Nibiru-Mul, your request was obviously ignored. This is because it isn't fun if I know who is numbered what. Like I said, I randomly choose and number characters. Sorry.**

**Anyways! Thank you for reading! Please review and request! :3 **

**UniqueNeko **


	3. Pokemon Adventures: 2

**My right leg hurts so badly and I don't know why. TT . TT But it's getting better...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

This chapter: Pokemon Adventures

1: Pearl  
2: Green  
3: Yellow  
4: Diamond  
5: Gold  
6: Sapphire  
7: Red  
8: Platinum  
9: Crystal  
10: Silver

* * *

-_**4 is chasing 7 for some reason. Does 4 get caught?**_

Diamond panted heavily as he ran though Platinum's mansion, avoiding none other than the leader of the Dexholders, who was giving chase to the junior. The younger boy looked back over his shoulder to see that Red was gaining on him v_ery_ quickly.

"Please, senior, let's talk this out!" Diamond pleaded. It was in vain, however, since Red had already tackled the Sinnoh Dexholder to the ground. Diamond let out a low groan as Red stood, dusting himself off. The Fighter grinned sheepishly before ripping off the nametag attached to Diamond's back.

"Sorry, Diamond. It's part of the game." Red chuckled.

* * *

-_**If 5 was writing a book about 2, what would they name it?**_

Gold gazed at his senior, who was across the laboratory. Green and Crystal were working on a project together so Gold came to visit, but it turned out that Crystal had a break day today. Green wouldn't tell him where she went (which were her orders to her senior) and she wouldn't pick up her phone. He was too lazy to go any farther so he decided to rest here, which Green didn't mind as long as he didn't make too much noise. Surprisingly, Gold was being quiet.

Gold's amber eyes lingered from the book in his hand to which he wasn't actually reading and back to Green, who was too busy to be aware of Gold staring at him. The Hatcher's eyes fell back to his now shut book and his lips twitched to a smirk.

"A book about him? The Male Version of Kristen Stewart. Then again, that might be Silver's title too…"

* * *

-_**1 has to make 6 lunch. What does 1 make for 6?**_

Pearl gazed at the cookbook blankly, not understanding anything. Diamond tried to teach him some things quick things before he set off on his date with Platinum. Seriously, what's the difference between a dry and liquid measuring cup?! They're both cups!

Pearl groaned and rubbed his temples. He was asked by Sapphire, who was waiting in his living room, to make lunch. She was swinging by Sinnoh for her father's work and decided to visit him and the other two Sinnoh Dexholders. Unfortunately, she chose a day where Diamond and Platinum would be gone all day, leaving only Pearl.

"Pearl! Are you cooking in there? I'm starvin'!" Sapphire shouted.

"Yeah, sorta." Pearl weakly replied. He couldn't cook whatsoever! Couldn't they go to a restaurant?!

…Wait…

Pearl slapped his palm to his face. Why hadn't he thought of that earlier?

"Change of plans, senior!"

* * *

-_**Would 3 and 8 be good girl scouts?**_

There was a knock at Red's door which interrupted the boys' game of poker. The boys of the Dexholders were, once again, gathered together in Red's house. Red excused himself and went to answer the door. His crimson eyes widened as he took in the sight.

Yellow and Platinum stood at the front of his porch. The two girls had wagons full of boxes in them and they wore identical outfits. He recognized them.

"Yellow? Platinum? You two are girl scouts?"

Yellow stared at Red cutely and childishly by putting on a pout and wide puppy eyes. Red's breath hitched in his throat and a blush began to form on his cheeks.

"Buy some cookies, please?" Yellow asked in a baby voice.

"Lady? What are you doing here?" Diamond came up from behind Red, peering over his senior's shoulders.

"Please buy some cookies!" Platinum bowed politely, holding out a box of cookies. Diamond became just as flustered as Red from Platinum's sudden behavior.

"Yellow? Are you two okay?" Red inquired. Yellow whimpered and held the box closer to Red, making the Fighter stutter.

"Yes! Oh my Arceus, yes, we'll buy your cookies! You adorable things!" Ruby suddenly came up and hugged the two girls tightly, squealing at how cute they were acting. Yellow and Platinum exchanged a quick triumphant look.

"How many?" Yellow asked.

"And what types?" Platinum added. They were both in the same pose; their legs crossed while their hands were folded behind their backs. Yellow still had her innocent expression on while Platinum had a loyal look.

"U-Um…" Red gulped.

"All of it!" Ruby shoved money into their hands and dragged the wagons inside of Red's house. Yellow and Platinum giggled before skipping off, leaving two dumbstruck boys frozen.

* * *

-_**5 and 7 are lost in the forest! What will happen?**_

Gold groaned as he collapsed on the forest floor, not caring if the dirt was mixing with his sweat. Red did the same and leaned against a tree, both of the boys panting. After a few minutes, Red slowly turned his head to shoot Gold a scowl.

"I hope that your picture of Crystal in a bikini was worth our map." A pool of blood suddenly surrounded Gold's buried head as a loopy giggle escaped the Hatcher's lips.

"Oh, it _totally was._"

* * *

-_**9 and 10 are playing Slender Man.**_ _**What will happen?**_

"Okay, Silver. This is our fiftieth try, but we can do it! We _will _beat Slenderman and find those goddamned 7 pages!" Crystal shouted. She and Silver were sitting in front of her laptop, both of their expressions determined and concentrated.

"Hell yeah, we will. I'm not gonna rest until I beat him. We've faced _Arceus, _for bastard's sake!"

After a handful of minutes, the two eager Johto Dexholders now had 6 out of 7 pages; only having one more left to find.

"We're so close! Just one more!" Crystal sighed. The two were nearing the page when all of a sudden, the power went out, making Crystal gasp and Silver swear colorfully. Gold suddenly came in sheepishly.

"Sorry. Exbo accidently burned the electric lines…" He got scared as his two friends slowly turned their heads to face him, their expressions dark.

"Gold…" They both growled coldly. The Hatcher took that as a signal…

To run for his goddamned life.

* * *

-_**2 and 4 are watching something with horror on their faces and 8 walks in. What happens?**_

Green and Diamond sat still, their eyes wide. Their eyes scanned the screen and Diamond whimpered as he saw one part in particular.

"No, no…" Diamond shook his head in horror.

"It's okay, Diamond…We just have to accept that there are those kind of people out there…"

"But the blood…It's so much…That's sick!" Diamond gagged.

"I know…" Green held his stomach in fear that he might throw up himself. At that moment, Platinum walked into the room, curious as to what her senior and bodyguard were doing.

"Senior? Diamond? What's the matter?" The two boys stiffened and covered the screen.

"Nothing!" Diamond responded a bit too quickly in her opinion.

"What? Just show me." Platinum urged. Green shook his head.

"No, Platinum. It's not age appropriate for you."

"But Diamond is watching it and he's my age." Platinum argued. Suddenly an idea popped into her head and her eyes narrowed.

"Wait a moment…You two, by chance, aren't watching…those inappropriate and graphic sexual intercourses, are you?"

"Well, it _is _inappropriate, graphic, but I'm not sure about sexual." Diamond muttered. Platinum's face scrunched up in disgust.

"You two should be ashamed for watching those things!" Platinum snapped.

"It's not those sexual things, Platinum." Green stated in a firm tone, making the junior stop instantly in front of her senior.

"T – Then, what is it?" Platinum questioned.

"…Platinum, have you ever heard of…the girl eating a…bloody tampon?"

* * *

-_**3 and 6 are making out on the couch and 5 walks in. What happens?**_

Yellow's breath hitched in her throat as Sapphire nipped on her neck, leaving a hickey. The blonde squirmed as Sapphire's hands wandered down.

"Sapphire…" Yellow whimpered as the brunette kissed her nose before diving into her lips. She let her tongue explore her senior's mouth, making the Healer moan.

Suddenly Gold swings in, whistling a tune, when he takes in the scene of the two girls. Yellow squeaked while Sapphire sighed in annoyance at their interruption. Gold stayed at his spot for a moment before going over to them and sitting in front of the two girls.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sapphire questioned. Gold smirked and waved his hand.

"Keep going. I'll just be here watching. I can't resist live porn."

Gold's cries of pain and Sapphire's angry curses echoed throughout the building while Yellow simply sat, her face burning.

* * *

-_**7 and 10 are helping 9 around. What are they helping 9 with?**_

"Thank you both so much for helping me volunteer." Crystal sighed as she set a child down gently in a chair. Red grinned and nodded while Silver shrugged. Crystal rolled her eyes but her smile remained as she went to go stop some troublemakers. Silver went to go "play" with a girl that dragged him away and Red stood, watching the children in case anyone got hurt. He felt a tug on his leg and looked down to see a girl with blonde curls and amber eyes…

Just like Yellow.

"Mister…?" Red's grin softened to a smile as he bent down to meet eye level with the girl.

"Yes?"

"Can you play with me?" Her big eyes stared at his, making Red ruffle her hair.

"Of course." He replied. He was tugged away by the girl, making his heart thump wildly in his chest. Maybe someday, he and Yellow could become a family together with a child…

* * *

-_**1 is standing over their most beloved's (there can be more) grave... **_

A 24-year-old Pearl stood over the two tombstones next to each other with remorse and sadness in his eyes as he set down the two bouquets of lilies. On the stones were the words that mocked him every time he came here.

_Here lies Platinum Berlitz_

_Who died in a tragic car accident with her to- be-husband._

_Here lies Diamond Berlitz _

_Who died in a tragic car accident with his to-be-wife._

"How long has it been, guys?" Pearl grinned weakly, as if he were reuniting with his friends after a while…

Only, this happened three weeks ago, causing two of his most cherished friends to die…

Before their wedding.

"Lady, are you enjoying getting married to a commoner…Oh, don't be like that. You know you love Dia…Treat her right, Diamond. You two are meant for each other, you know…everyone says that." Pearl swallowed a lump in his throat and held back his tears before letting out a shaky laugh.

"Oh, I'm fine! Stop worrying about me so much, jeez! You should be worrying about your wedding!" Pearl chuckled bitterly. Before the two could even enter their chapel…A stupid, drunk bastard just had to…

"Is it beautiful up there? It must be. Better than down here, huh" Pearl's fake grin slowly turned into a genuine, acrimonious line on his lips.

"Sorry you had to die like this…You should have more heroically! Be…a hero…" Pearl coughed, letting the tears fall now.

"H – How did it feel? To die? Did it hurt?" Pearl choked out a sob. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you…

"Yeah, yeah, I know. It's not my fault, I should move on with my life being happy? I _can't._ Not without you two here…Goddamnit!" Pearl slammed his fists down on the ground. The winds blew at that moment, as if the two were trying to calm him. Pearl's ragged breathing turned even as the tears continued to fall. He wiped some away and began talking again.

"I – I'm one of the top comedians in Sinnoh, you know…It was our dream, Dia. I got it! Can you believe it, you two?" Pearl sniffed, new tears trickling down his cheeks.

"I could be rich as you soon, Little Miss…You gotta keep Diamond in line, right? Don't look at me like that…You know it's true, Dia…" Pearl's vision became utterly blurry with his tears. The wind blew a bit harder, making his hair and scarf blow in the wind.

"…Okay, fine. You can stop nagging. I – I'll stop. Fine, be cheesy. I will be too." Pearl's lips twisted into a soft smile.

"I'll live on happily. You two will never die in my heart. You'll both always have a piece of it, so cherish it well, all right? You two are lucky to have it!" Pearl laughed delicately.

"…Will you, Platinum Berlitz, take Diamond Berlitz to be your husband?" A gentle breeze brushed his cheeks as if someone were laughing. Pearl nodded before turning to Diamond's grave.

"Will you, Diamond Berlitz, take Platinum Berlitz to be your wife?" Another gentle breeze.

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife…Kiss up, you suckers." Pearl chuckled. The wind blew once again and Pearl could have sworn he felt two pairs of arms wrap around his neck. The tears were still shed from his eyes as he grinned faintly.

"I love you guys too…"

* * *

**It's funny how the one make-out session transferred to a fluffy moment…**

**The make-out session containing Sapphire and Yellow while the fluffy moment contained Red and Yellow again…Haha…^^; And yes, I ended this chapter with a sad ending, okay? Get over it. D: Although, I'm kinda rusty on the angst stories (even though I cried as I typed that last scene…)**

**Um, please review! Today was my mom's birthday. :3 I made delicious breakfast for her! Nom nom nom!**

**Please review! I'd appreciate it a lot! c:**

**Thanks!**

**UniqueNeko**


End file.
